rainbloomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Toria
everything in Brackets Here, tell us a little bit about this Bloom. Doesn't have to be long. History Toria was raised in a loud home with many family and friends coming and going. He personal loved having his many relatives over; he would get in front of them and present them with either his latest bake good or joke or trick. He enjoyed bring smiles to their faces. He tried to make a career out of both, but found baking more to be his desire job. He added a twist to it though when he opened his shop. The shop had a huge bay window that let in light into the kitchen, but doubled as a viewing window for passer-bys. Whenever he notice somebody stop to look into the window, he smile at them and play around a bit with what he was doing. From splashing milk on himself to balancing bowls on his snout, he would do something silly to make it enjoyable for the blooms watching. Though he would try to do it safely as he could, learned the hard way when he accidentally nicked himself as a teen with a knife he 'borrowed' from his mother's kitchen. Personality Silly and playful, this creampuff will not hesitate to throw pastry into his face if it gets a laugh out of his friends. Likes to flirt playfully with anyone he's interested in. Tends to be a bit dramatic as well. Likes * - Comics * - Games * - Baking Books * - Doves Dislikes * - Spiders * - Pigeons * - Going fast Career your Bloom have a job? How did they start their career? Do they enjoy it? What do they like about it? What do they hate about it? Tell us all about it! If they don't have a job, what do they do or what do they want to do? Toria runs a small bakery in his hometown, making treats, from cakes to cookies. Even breads. Skills your Bloom good at? Are they good at baking, writing, caring for animals? Detail it! How'd they learn they're good at it? Give us a backstory on their skills. Physical Appearance does your Bloom look like? Does it wear clothes? Any accessories? Special jewelry? Cloaks? Hats? Detail it. Health your Bloom healthy? Do they have allergies? Does being out in the rain make them sick? Details. Family and Relationships Introduction. How well do they get along with others? What about their family and friends? Close Family Family they're really close with? Mother, Father, siblings? That estranged Uncle that lives in another village? How do they get along? Close Friends Blooms (or animals) they're really close with? Best friends, best pet, detail it. How do they get along, how'd they meet? Other Relationships are some other relationships your Blooms has? Detail them. Trivia * a bit of trivia * DON'T have to fill every slot out * - * - * - Notes and References Category:Character Category:BeadedWolf22 Category:Earth Bloom Category:Male